


The truth will catch up with you

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, False Pregnancy, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Laughter, Lies, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Sometimes telling lies to hurt people is not okay because lies turn to truth...Join Finn as he tries to lie in order to break up with his boyfriend of three years who still has not asked him to marry him and the unexpected happen.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 36
Kudos: 9





	1. The pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little comedy ... 
> 
> Lol! This actually happened to a friend of mine she lied and her lies turned to truth.
> 
> Now I got inspired immediately to write ballins based on those events...
> 
> Lol! It actually made my day and my friend was shocked....lol! I hope you like it too.

YOU NEED WHAT?"... TO DO WHAT?" asked Aj. " 

Ineed you to borrow me your pregnancy test "...

Aj chuckled " your something else you know that what you going to do with it?" He asked not liking this idea. "

I'm going to show it to Seth so that he breaks up with me" he said.

So you think the reason he hasn't asked you to marry him it's because he's not ready for responsibility?" Asked Aj confused.

Finn sighed " what else would it be three years of having to deal with his family and the drama and he still hasn't put a ring on it".

Don't you think you're overreacting?" .. Finn glared at him.

Okay! Take the pregnancy test but don't come running to me once the truth catches up with you" said Aj handing him the test.

I can't believe I'm touching your piss"

mumbled finn and he got up from his chair grabbing him phone he smiled " wish me luck " he said.

Good luck you're gonna need it" he said as the door shut. 

* * *

_seth has to be scared of responsibilities right I mean he hasn't asked me to move in with him and it's been what three years"..... And he hasn't even asked me to marry him I just need to tell him I'm pregnant and he panickes dumps me an I'm free to be with someone more mature and responsible" agg! I should have broken up with him a long time ago now i would have never dealt with his crazy family and all their drama " why can't he just propose to me or am I not marriage material?".... Now this is my last option" his gonna run so far I won't see him ever"_.

Finn chuckled at his own thoughts as he arrived at seth's apartment he grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door to find beer cans on the lounge table and dirty dishes in the sink he sighed." _it won't be my problem anymore "_ he thought as he started to clean.

A few hours later Seth walked in and smiled at him " baby " he called going over to grabb some beer in the fridge.

Finn took his hand and sat him on the couch" we need to talk." He said.

Seth nodded" sure thing babe" he said and Finn bit his toungue.

Wait!" Seth said an pulled him in for a kiss" thank you for cleaning my place"..

You're welcome love" ....

Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Seth.

This is not easy... I... I... I don't know how to say this" he sighed.

Seth smiled " just say it baby".

It's better if I show you " Finn took the test and hand it to Seth who looked at it.

For a minute there Finn was happy seth will panic and talk about how his not ready to be a dad blah! Blah! The usual stuff.

Seth looked at the test it read _6 weeks pregnant"_ he looked at the test with a serious expression.

This is it, his going to say the magical words and Finn will be free to Find the right man to marry him and take him serious.

And then Seth's mouth broke into a smile a genuine smile.

" I'm going to be a father?" He laughed and lifted up Finn " I'm gonna be a father" .. shit! I need to call my mom " I'm gonna be a father " he screamed running around the house.

Okay! No! No! No! This can't be happening he can't be happy " mumbled Finn.

Seth emerged from where ever he went still having the same grin.

Baby why don't we wait for the first sona before we start telling our families okay!" Suggested Finn.

Seth grabbed him and kissed him " I love you .. move in with me" he said making Finn freeze.

You want me to move in with you?" He asked unsure.

Yes! Well you practically live here so I'm making it official" said Seth.

Finn laughed nervously and hid himself in seth's neck.

_ohh! Fuck what have I gotten myself into , he was fucked there is no getting out of this one..._

Finn was fucked..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos an comments they warm my heart... Thanks Lovies... Lots of love...

Finn was panicking he was standing there looking at the movers moving his things into seths's penthouse suite what is he going to do he actually lied about being pregnant he stood there looking lost.

_Ohh! My god what am I'm going to do look at him all excited it's going to Ruin him his going to be so crushed once he finds out the truth, all this is Seth's fault if he could have just broken up with him , but no! He had to want a child stupid man"._ ....Finn was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

Finn baby are you with me?" .

Finn smiled and walked up to his boyfriend " this is it, we moving in together " Seth nodded " yes baby " he kissed finn's lips.

Finn smiled " _fuck what I'm I gonna do?"_

Baby are you okay! You seem distracted" said Seth.

" I'm fine love " he said.

Seth smiled" love we gonna be parents I can't wait to teach him everything I know." Seth said.

_this can't be happening "_ thought Finn.

* * *

Finn knocked on AJ's door more like banging on the door, a few minutes later the door swing open and a frastrated Shane stared at him.

Ohh!" It's you well come on in" he said making way for Finn to enter.

Aj we need to talk " he said opening the fridge for some orange juice.

Well help yourself to my food" said Shane.

Aj and Shane kissed and Shane grabbed his gym bag and keys and left them alone.

As soon as shane was out of earshot AJ turned to Finn " I'm guessing it didn't go so well" he said.

Finn sighed " no! Instead of breaking up with me his excited his happy he even asked me to move in with him".

Aj laughed " he what?" .

Like I moved in this morning " said Finn.

That's great news Finn I mean he's finally taking things to the next level."

But I'm not pregnant AJ" Finn sighed.

Why don't you drmand sex everyday to fall pregnant" suggested AJ.

Finn chuckled " you not helping at all Seth is going to do the math and his going to find out " Finn threw himself on the couch and sighed.

Aj just kept laughing..

* * *

Baby! Baby! I have been thinking that I should come with you to your next sonar" said Seth.

What! ... I... Baby ..it's.. it's in a month" stummered Finn.

It's okay love I will check my schedule just let me know so on that day I can clear my schedule" Seth said kissing Finn.

Finn smiled " yes love I will definitely do that .

Ohh! And my family had invited us for dinner this weekend" Seth exclaimed excitedly.

But baby we decided not tell them until we come from the doctor" said Finn.

Baby ! I don't think I can keep a secret that long" said Seth.

Finn chuckled " you kept me a secret for two years I think you can keep it for just a month" ...

Baby I said I'm sorry about that" said Seth kissing Finn.

Love I'm gonna be a father I better Start doing research" he said grabbing his laptop and sitting on the couch.

Finn sighed" I better start on dinner he said going into the kitchen.

_what am I gonna do , we can't lie to his family ohh! I'm in deep shit"._


	3. Chapter 3

_sex positions to help get pregnant..._ Typed Finn on his iPad.

_what the hell I can't bend like that couldn't they show easy positions for male pregnancy, how the hell is my leg supposed to get there? ... This is helping it's just bad advice internet not helping at all._

_Maybe I should just tell him the truth but it will Ruin him he will hate me and I don't want that I don't want him to hate me....wait a minute I can wait until a teenager gives birth an adopt the baby but I'm going to need to get a fake belly for my self._

Finn" ...Finn! Baby! 

Yes! ... Yeah! Love " he jumped when he heard his name being called.

Something is burning in the kitchen" said Seth.

What! Shit my lasagna " he screamed as he took the burnt food out of the oven. " Well we having pizza tonight" he said.

Finn came and sat down and Seth looked at him" baby are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

Yeah! I'm okay I'm just... It's just the pregnancy and the moving in its all just a little too much but nothing to be worried about" he assured his boyfriend who smiled.

Sure you'll be oright I just need to leave for a while" ..

Finn smiled" yes baby I will be fine.

Seth kissed him and left.

Finn sighed and layed down on the couch soon sleep overtook him.

* * *

Seth arrived home to find Finn asleep on the couch.

Baby! Baby! He called.

Finn stared awake " yes love" he responded.

I need you to wake up" he said.

Finn smiled" you back did you get pizza?" He asked.

Yeah! I got dinner" he said.

Finn woke up and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

I need you to go take a bath and put on the suit I got for you okay" said Seth.

Finn smiled" suit , bath Rollins what are you up to?he asked getting up.

You will see just get ready an come downstairs".

Finn smiled and nodded" yes.

An hour later Finn emerged downstairs looking sexy as hell in a three piece suite and pair of vans.

Seth smirked looking sexy sir" he said.

Finn blushed and you look like James Bond" he said.

They kissed and Seth pulled out a chair for Finn and kissed his knuckles.

Baby what is this?" Asked Finn.

This is me appreciating you" said Seth.

Finn cooed " baby ".

The dining room table was filled with red and white candles and flowers and dinner was looking delicious.

Seth played music and asked to dance they danced for a few minutes until Seth took Finn's left hand an got on his knee.

Finn held his mouth.

_ohh! My god this can't be happening no! No! He can't ask me to marry him, what I'm going to do , think Finn , just say no an run or say you need time . Yeah! That usually works._ Finn thought as Seth spoke.

Finn Balor you make me the happiest man on earth when I'm with you I'm complete and now you giving me the best gift any man could ask for.".. Finn sniffed.." Finn balor please make me the happiest man on the planet and agree to be my husband will you marry me?

Finn wiped his tears " baby .. I .. I ...

Seth looked at him with his pleading eyes.

Yes! Yes! I"LL marry you " Finn started to sob.

Seth chuckled " baby don't cry" he said.

Finn his his face in his chest and sobbed..." _I should tell him, ohh! My god look at him his happy"_ thought Finn he pulled his head from Seth's chest and looked at him " baby there's something I have to tell you" he said.

Anything baby " he said.

Finn sniffed and breathed hard.

Seth smiled.

Finn hesitated and tears began to fall.

I... I.. I love you soo much" he said hugging Seth close.

I love you too baby".

_finn what are you doing , you can't hide a pregnancy belly" ohh! My shit just gets deeper every day._


	4. Chapter 4

Seth honey it's so good to see you and Finn" said Mrs Rollins hugging both boys.

Kelly seth's sister came into the room to hug his brother and Finn" hey guys" she said handing her daughter Kylie to Seth who held him and played with her.

As soon as Seth handed him to Finn she smiled blabbing to him" Finn smiled " hi! I wish I could understand you" he said.

She just continued blabbing.

_maybe she's trying to tell me that she knows I'm not pregnant._..

Finn was brought out of his thoughts by kelly " I see you two are having a conversation" she said.

Finn chuckled " If only I understood" ...

Don't worry I don't understand either" said kelly.

* * *

The family sat by the the dining room table eating supper.

Seth stood up we have something we want to tell you guys" he said.

I wish dad was here " he said.

Im sorry honey but he had a meeting " said his mother.

Okay!" Finn and I are engaged" he said excitedly.

Everyone cheered even Kylie, Kelly stood up and hugged the couple " congratulations you guys it's about time" she said looking at her brother.

Mrs Rollins hugged Finn and congratulated him.

Kelly demanded to see the ring when Finn showed her she screamed " ohh! My god Finn it's beautiful " Finn blushed thank you Kelly" he said.

_ohh! Phew! Thank goodness for a second there I thought he was going to spill the beans about the pregnancy,_ thought Finn looking at his fiance talking with his mother.

So you guys know I'm the wedding planner right" said Kelly , Finn Chuckled of couse you know us better" he said.

Seth walked up to Finn and kissed his forehead and whispered " see I can keep a secret" . Finn blushed thank you baby." 

Anything for you love " said Seth hugging Finn close.


	5. Chapter 5

_this can't be happening im engaged and not pregnant, I'm lieying through my teeth what the fuck did I get myself into and I can't tell my fiance he will leave me I can't believe this all started because I wanted to break up with him now here I am engaged and lieying about being pregnant._

Finn was brought out his thoughts by his fiance " baby !" Baby!" Seth called and Finn raised his eyebrows .

" Yes love" 

" I have been thinking that we should have a beach wedding " he said.

Finn smiled " really love?" He asked.

And Seth nodded yes" love I know how much you love the beach and besides I wanna make you happy" he said.

Finn smiled and moved closer to kiss Seth on the lips.

" I love you you know that " he said making Seth blush" with every fibre of my being" .

Seth grabbed his face and kissed Finn on the face " I love you " Finn hugged his fiance closer and sniffed.

" Baby what's wrong?" Seth asked with concern in his eyes.

Nothing it's just this damn hormones" said Finn through a sniff.

Seth wiped Finn's eyes and kissed his hair " it's okay baby I understand" he said.

Babe you think we should have beach wedding?" Asked Finn.

" Yes! Baby i remember when we watched that show and you said how much you love the beach wedding" said Seth.

Ohh! Baby you're the best you know that" said Finn.

Seth pulled Finn close and whispered " I love you too much baby".

* * *

" I can't believe this Aj I faked a pregnancy and now I'm getting married."

Aj laughed " Finn you put yourself in this situation my friend".

Agg! Finn groaned." But AJ how did it get so bad ? ... I mean ...ahh! Fuck!" My life is ruined.

Finn stop talking okay! You will make things worse " said Aj through laughter.

Finn glared at him and covered his face with a cushion..." Some friend you are" he said.

Aj just continued laughing.

Finn I have nothing to say you put yourself in this predicament" he said.

But I wanted a way out but now I can't get out I'm falling in love with him more and more".

Honey! It will get better okay all this will be memories soon" said Aj.

Finn sighed " i love him Soo much." He said.

Ohh! My god Finn why can't you just tell him the truth" said Aj.

I can't AJ I'm in to deep my I'm in deep shit." Said Finn.

AJ looked at his friend and sighed.

_What have I gittgo myself into I love seth.now I can't loose him I love him too much to loose him I need a plan._


	6. Chapter 6

_so maybe I should steal a baby , or better yet do any an invetro without Seth's knowledge I mean what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Or do a closed adoption "._

finn was brought out if his thoughts by his sister in law jabbing his rib.

Finn are you okay?" He asked. " You seem distracted." 

Finn smiled " I'm okay Kelly I'm just thinking about the wedding and the reception" ..

Okay " the wedding planner smiled " it's okay honey I was saying a beach wedding means we choose between Hawaii and the Havana".

Finn smiled " I don't think we can afford a beach wedding" said Finn.

Kelly glared at him " what do you mean ?" 

I mean my husband's company just started and his actually doing well but not well enough to afford a beach wedding".

But Seth said you wanted a beach wedding" she said.

" I love beach weddings but I don't want a beach wedding I want something intimate and small." Said Finn.

Small as in like a back yard wedding?" She asked.

Yeah! Maybe I don't know just close family and friends" said Finn.

Kelly opened her tuna sandwich and Finn covered his mouth and ran off to the bathroom".

What's wrong with him?" Whispered the wedding planner.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders..." Beats me.

Finn came back wiping the water from his mouth" I'm sorry food don't agree with me lately". He said and sat down.

Okay! Shall we continue ?" Asked Kelly.

Finn nodded " yes".

* * *

Baby are you sure you're okay?" Asked Seth.

Finn sat down next to him and smiled ofcouse I'm fine" he said getting frastrated.

Fine ! Said Seth his phone rang and he answered.

Moxley man good hearing from you man ......" what you guys are coming to Florida?"

Seth asked Moxley on the other side of the the phone.

Cool man is roman coming too ?" 

Cool can't wait to hang college style" said Seth excitedly and hangup the call.

So your friends are coming ?" Asked Finn.

Seth smirked yes it's going to be one hell of a weekend maybe they will throw me a bachelor party" said Seth dreamy.

So you going to tell them?" He asked.

Ohh! About our little secret?" Asked Seth.

Yeah!" ...

Seth smiled baby if you not ready I can't just tell them we made a promise to tell them together right" ...

Finn smiled " Yeah! Seth pulled him into a hug Finn burried his face into his fiance's chest inhaling his perfume.

_oh! My god his gonna get drunk and spill the beans"..._

Finn thought because he knows his fiance and liquor don't mix by the end of the night the whole club will know about his pregnancy well his fake pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys are on their fifth drink and Seth being a light weight he was already loosing his balance " yooh! Sethie! You going to be oright man?" Asked Dean .

Yeah! I'm oright man I missed you guys remember college" .... Roman laughed remember the frat parties " he said.

I remember you dating that psycho Dana man she was a complete luni " they laughed.

Remember when she started calling your mom and calling herself with your last name" reminded Dean.

Man Dana made me skip three Christmas just so I could avoid my mother" said Roman.

The boys laughed so hard that Seth spill his beer.

Fuck! Exclaimed Seth.

Dean came back with another round making it their sixth round and Seth was now drunk damn! His light weight.

I .... Shoul not be telling you guys this... But Finn and I expeting a baby .... I'm gonna be a dad" he said.

They gasped what!" Are you for real?" They asked.

Yes!.. but .. its suppose to be a secret... Shh!" He put his finger in his mouth"

Congratulations guys" said dean and Roman sharing a look.

Why you guys keeping it a secret ?" Dean asked.

Becos we ... We waiting for our first sonar then we'll share the new" he slured.

Okay! Understanble man" said Roman.

Finn is gonna be sooooo mad" he said chuckling and downing his beer..

Come on let's celebrate with shots " screamed Dean.

* * *

Finn I can't believe that finally you're getting married finally."

Mustafa said making Dolph nodd his head.

What did you do ?" ...

Wait did you threaten to leave him ?" Asked Dolph with a chuckle.

Guys I didn't threaten him he just grew up I guess" he said blushing.

Wow! After three years of cheating , lieying you guys finally are getting married" said mustafa.

Congratulations Finn you deserve it " they hugged and after realising each other.. Dolph spoke " so what kind of wedding are you having?" He asked.

I'm still deciding guys I'm not sure yet" said Finn.

_Seth better keep his mouth shut.. ohh! Who am I kidding he probably spilled the beans by now that man can't hold his liquor " ... Oh! My god if he speaks we have to start telling people more lies._

Finn was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the guys back singing and laughing.

Dean was holding Seth who smiled as soon as he saw Finn ." I'm sorry babbbbbby! I just had to tell them " he slured.

Finn's heart stopped.

He chuckled softly and helped his fiance seat on the couch.

_Ohh! My god look at him he told them fuck! Seth now I'm in deeper shit._

Dolph smiled" what is happening baby ?" He asked looking at Dean.

Roman smiled well Finn is pregnant Seth told us and we had to celebrate" Roman said looking at Finn for confirmation.

Finn smiled " yes I'm pregnant " he said raising his hands awkwardly.

Ohh! My god congratulations you guys " said Mustafa and Dolph at the same time.

Thanks guys but we decided to not tell people yet since we haven't done our first Sona yet " said Finn.

The Guys nodded " we understand but congratulations again marriage then baby you better get married now before you become big" Dolph told Finn.

Will talk when you're big" said Finn.

Me! No! This body is not for carrying babies" joked Dolph making Dean glare at him.

They retired to their separate guest rooms while Finn and Seth went into their bedroom.

* * *

You idiot you just had to spill the beans didn't you ?" ... You went and tild those two other idiots now everyone knows "... Finn chuckled... " Well except your mom and the rest of your family now i know for a fact someone between Dean and Roman they will tell your mom"...

You just ruined everything Seth " Finn said rubbing his head.

Seth stired and Finn jumped a little.

I .... Looooove you" said Seth and falling back to sleep.

I'm not pregnant Seth I love you and I don't want loose you " ... Finn chuckled.

You probably won't remember this in the morning it's a good thing you're a light weight" ..

Finn kissed his husband and got undercovers.." fuck I can smell the vodka in you" he said.

_hope he remembers nothing in the morning which reminds me to get an asprin for him in the morning._

Goodnight my little weakest link" Finn whispered into him laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieying never saved anyone and it never solved anything it just makes things worse...and the more you lie the more you forget the truth.

Seth woke up with a pounding headache he groaned ahhh! His head was pounding he looked on the bedside drawer and took an asprin swallowed it and with water he threw his head back on the on the pillow and shut his eyes a little bit.

Finn came back from the bathroom and walked up to his fiance" good morning love".

Seth smiled and opened his eyes" goog morningbaby" he said. Finn kissed his cheek and smiled " how you doing?" He asked.

Seth smiled " my head is pounding but I took that asprin I"LL be fine."

Okay!" That's better love" 

Seth frowned and looked at Finn and shook his head " baby is everything okay?" He asked.

Seth sighed it's just I had this weired dream maybe it's nothing I don't remember much last night" he said.

Baby if the dream is bugging you... You know you can tell me right" said Finn.

Seth hesitated and shook his head it's just a dream last night...". He looked at Finn and spoke

" I had this weired dream where you told me that you're not pregnant" .

Finn's eyes popped out of his head" what?" He asked chuckling..

_ohh! My god he heard but how he was so out of it"._

its just a dream right maybe I'm just excited to be a father " said seth.

Finn smiled akwardly " yes! It's just a silly dream" he said.

Seth smiled yes! I know you wouldn't lie to me" he said kissing finn forehead".

I love you" he said.

Finn smiled " I love you too.

_ohh! My god but how ... Ohh! No! No!_

Finn was panicking Seth heard him but how?" He was so out of it" fuck! This can't be happening.

* * *

Finn banged hard on AJ's door .

Aj open up it's it's finn" ... Aj come on open up" he screamed outside the door getting funny looks from the neighbours.

Sorry" he whispered apologetically.

What! Aj asked as soon an the door open.

What is happening did I disturb something?" Asked Finn looking AJ up and down.

Obviously you don't care so what's up?" He Asked.

No! You guys were having sex" said Finn winking at AJ.

Before AJ could speak the bedroom door open and Shane came out dressed in a black Jean and white striped shirt and sneakers.

Hello Finn!" ..

Hello! Shane" said Finn looking between him and AJ.

Shane grabbed his phone and wallet and walked up to AJ and kissed him " I'll see you later okay" he whispered.

Aj nodded yes babe".

Shane left and Finn smiled wow! You guys are like rabbits always at it." He said making Aj turn red.

Shut up what do you want?" He asked.

Aoch! You wound me " he pretended to be hurt.

Seth knows" he said.

Knows what.... That your not pregnant?" ...

Finn sighed and threw his head back.

But how?" Asked aj confused.

He came home drunk on Saturday night and I was talking to him while he was out ... Well I thought he was out of it" Finn sighed.... " And what ?" asked AJ turns out he was not like entirely because he told me this morning that he dreamt I told him " finished Finn with a sigh.

Wow! So did you clarify the issue?" Asked AJ.

You mean did i confess?" He asked.

Yes! Finn did you confess the truth?" 

Finn glared at him " are you insane he would leave me" he said.

So you lied still?" ...

Finn sighed " AJ it's going to hurt him it's going to break us up I love him too much for that" he said.

Aj noticed that Finn was actually crying he moved closer and hugged him.

Finn you need to tell him the truth if the is no baby he will know that you lied" said Aj.

Finn continued sobbing in his best friend's arms.

* * *

Babe when is your doctor's appointment?" Asked Seth.

As he placed a plate of bacon Infront of Finn who gagged at the smell of bacon and ran out to the bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later " babe I think this bacon is not agreeing with me." He said.

Again it was tuna fish now bacon?" Asked Seth.

Finn made one of seth's Green smoothies he drank.

Seth looked at him you know babe I have been googling pregnancy signs and continued vomiting in the morning is one Of them " he said.

Maybe your morning sickness are starting they said that herbal tea is best" said Seth.

Finn smiled you're right babe I should get green tea".

_what am I going to do ,he thinks I have morning sickness from vomiting due to food smells I need to tell him i can't lie forever his taking this seriously he even goggled pregnancy stuff._

Babe I need to tell you something" said Finn.

Seth grabbed his hands and Finn smiled.

I love you " he said.

Seth smiled " I love you too " he said.

_ohh! My god I can't do it I can't tell him look at him he looks so happy "._

I asked when is your next appointment?" Asked Seth.

Finn smiled two weeks from now " he said.

Cool I can't wait to see my little miracle" said Seth.

Finn smiled " yes me too baby." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally here the doctor's appointment I don't want to be Finn at this moment...

_To say that Seth was excited it was an understatement the guy was over the moon today is the day he gets to hear his child's heartbeat for the first time since Finn told him that he was pregnant , man he can't wait to hold his baby in his arms change the dipers and teach him how to pick up both chicks and guys he chuckled ofcouse it's a boy his Seth tollRol he makes boys but a little princess would be nice to just brighten their life ohh! Imagine threatening her first boyfriend ..._

_Seth chuckled .. man what's taking Finn so long to get ready ._

seth stood up and walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on the door.

" Baby are you okay?" He asked.

After a few minutes Finn spoke" yes love ".

Come baby we gotta go" he said.

" I'll be right out" he said.

Seth smiled " okay babe" he said and walked out the bedroom to get another cup of coffee.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom.

Finn was freaking out about the appointment he looked at himself inthe mirror .. ohh! What have you done?" He asked Outloud.

Seth is going to find out that I lied said he will kick me out and ohh! My god I could loose him.

Maybe if the is no baby I can say that it was a false alarm." ... Finn sighed " I'm screwed.

Breath Finn just breath he said checking himself last time and left the bathroom.

........

He found Seth sitting in the kitchen humming a nursery rhyme.

Finn stood there at the bottom of the stirs he didn't wanna scare him so he stoood there listening to his fiance sing...

Seth noticed him and smiled " you ready baby?" He asked.

Finn walked up to him and kissed him " yes love let's go get them news" ..

Seth chuckled and grabbed his hand and left they got outside and he opened the door for Finn who thanked him with a kiss.

* * *

They arrived in the hospital and Seth held Finn's hand when they arrived Finn went to speak with the receptionist " hi! Finn Balor have an appointment with doctor Rose" he said.

The receptionist Lana smiled " she is still with a paitient but will be with you soon please have a seat."

Finn and Seth sat on the bench and another couple walked in a straight couple. They shared nods and and Seth looked back to finn.

" You okay baby ?" ... Finn smiled " of course love why you ask?" He asked back.

" I don't know you seem nervous and scared " ...

Finn smiled " I'm fine baby don't worry okay" he said kissing Seth's lips.

A nurse called " Finn balor " Finn stood up that's me" he said getting up Seth slid his hands into finn's hands and they walked in together.

Finn smiled nervously and Seth squeezed his hand.

_Ohh! My god I'm so screwed if the truth comes out my relationship is over Seth will definitely leave me , where am I gonna go .. ohh! My god the wedding there will be no wedding how could I be so stupid three years all gone just like that._

finn was brought out of his thoughts when the doctor said he should climb the bed and lift his shirt he couldn't look at Seth his face was lit with excitement he was excited and Finn felt so bad about lying.

_I should start calling my landlord and ask him about my old place atleast I can go back to that after he kicks me out and takes his engagement ring back bye! Bye! Marriage and hello misery._

_finn looked down and Seth had tears in his eyes his fiance was crying and that can only mean one thing he knows the truth.... Finn braced himself for the worst._

" Baby I'm sorry I ..... " Finn was interrupted by Seth's lips on his they tasted salty from the tears.

Shhh! Baby I love you soo much you love are the best thing that ever happened to me" he said pushing finn's hair back from his forehead.

Baby ..I "...

Finn looked at the doctor he was about to speak when he heard it and everything stopped his baby's heartbeat.

_im pregnant.. ohh! My god I'm pregnant ohh! My god I'm pregnant but how when._

as if the doctor had read his mind" Mr balor you are 13 weeks pregnant" she said.

Finn gasped " _so I have been pregnant all this time"_ he thought.

The doctor printed a 3D scanner for them and they left with an appointment letter.

Seth was excited singing along to every nursery rhymes on the car stereo system.

Finn smiled and looked at his baby daddy couldn't contain a smile that plastered his lips he just hopes Seth never finds out that he lied about being pregnant before being pregnant.

But for now he is going to enjoy this moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter....

Why can I see all your teeth?" Asked AJ.

Because I'm happy" said Finn throwing himself on the couch.

Why?" What happened?" 

Well! The best thing happened to me and I'm happy about it" he said .

What could that possibly be another lie?" Aj Asked Finn who chuckled.

No! Im pregnant silly" said Finn excitedly.

WHAT! OH! MY GOD FINN THATS GREAT NEWS" said Aj. 

Thanks! I'm so excited " said Finn.

Aj started to laugh and Finn frowned what?" He asked.

Aj continued to laugh.

Aj! What is so funny?" He asked.

It's just you touched my piss" he said through laughter.

Finn laughed and I washed my hands a dozen times after that" said Finn.

" Finn I'm happy for you just know that okay" he said.

Finn smiled thanks AJ " .

So are you going to tell him the truth?".

HELL NO!" exclaimed Finn.

Aj chuckled " I'm happy for you sweety" ..pause " wait how far along are you?" He asked.

Finn smiled " I'm thirteen weeks " he said.

Wow! So you have been pregnant the whole time?" Wow".

Apparently yeah" said Finn.

Wow!" Exclaimed AJ.

* * *

Can we start telling my family and friends now babe?" Asked Seth.

Yes! Baby you can tell everybody that you going to be a father" said Finn smiling.

Ohh! Man I'm going to be a father baby me who would have thought" said Seth.

Finn smiled you did it babe and we bringing a baby another human on earth" 

Shit! Baby I'm going to be the best dad ever and a great husband to you of course" said Seth.

I love you baby" said Seth Kissing finn.

Finn blushed " I love you too love".

Baby thank you for this wonderful gift" Seth said rubbing Finn's belly.

They cuddled together on the couch just enjoying each other's company well with Seth feeding Finn his cravings.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn woke up to the sound of voices in the living room he got up and brushed his teeth changed his PJs for sweat pants.

He walked into a nightmare Seth's sister and few other people were in the living room planning his wedding without him there.

He stopped and smiled .

Ohh! Finally you're awake " Said one of the planners.

Finn smiled " finally"

So we have been talking that you and Seth should have a private beach wedding" she said.

Finn chuckled that's like expensive" he said.

My brother can afford it " said his future sister in law".

I know but we can't fly everyone to the beach" said Finn.

But we can fly only family " she said.

Or!" Exclaimed the planner " we can bring the beach to the venue get beach sand and water falls , fake ofcouse" she said.

Finn stood there listening to all this people discuss his wedding without even asking him.

He sighed and left to make something to eat.

After they all left he sat in the kitchen waiting for his husband to get home.

He smiled as soon as the door opened and his husband stepped in he collapsed into his arms.

Hello baby are you okay?" Seth asked.

Let's elope or have our wedding here in the house " suggested Finn.

Why what happened?"

Your sister has four planners planning my wedding and I didn't even have a say in it ".

Seth kissed his forehead.

They didn't ask for my opinion baby " 

I'm sorry baby I will call an find out what is happening okay" said Seth making Finn nodded".

Should we order take out for dinner?" He asked.

Finn smiled " yes baby

They have to enjoy this moment before the drama begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is paitience...


End file.
